1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a toy telephone. More specifically, the present invention relates to a toy telephone which contains pre-recorded messages and which can display visual images synchronously with the audio messages.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,104,821, issued on Aug. 8, 1978 in the name of Nakajima, discloses a battery operated toy telephone which includes a record-like disc on which pre-recorded messages are imprinted and which allows the messages to be randomly selected and reproduced using a electromechanical device including a needle type stylus.
This arrangement however, suffers from the drawback that individualized messages cannot be recorded and that the messages are limited to those which are imprinted on the surfaces of disc.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,971, issued on Feb. 9, 1993 in the name of Williams, discloses a slightly more sophisticated toy telephone arrangement wherein a plurality of messages can be recorded on a corresponding plurality of message chips included in the device. This of course enables highly personalized messages to recorded for a child's entertainment or benefit.
However, while this arrangement is such that suitable pictures can be placed under transparent plastic caps which snap onto the tops of each of the key pad buttons, this arrangement is totally limited to the recordation of audio messages.